Undisclosed Desires
by Stellae Micantes
Summary: For 19-year old Bulla everything is a game or a challenge. It's all about fun. However, fun always has to end at a certain point. Read on what happens when Bulla gives into her undisclosed desires. Rated M for future lemons, occasional foul language but not too much. A/U-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! I just couldn't wait to start writing my second fic. Don't worry, I'll keep writing the other one alongside this one. This will probably be in two parts, the first being from Bulla's POV (yes, she will be named Bulla, not Bra, because I find that name…disturbing) and the second from Gohan's. But I'm not sure yet. We'll see. This story will NOT be a sweet romance between the two, so if you're looking for sugary sweet romance, I suggest you stop reading here.

I couldn't find any images of Bulla being a young woman, so I drew one myself and used that as the cover. But I am not much of an artist and haven't drawn for years, so my apologies if it looks like shit :')

This chapter is rather short btw, as it is more of an introduction-thing.

**Warnings: **There will be lemons and graphicness in future chapters. Oh and I guess this is also kind of A/U-ish. And there might be OOC-ness in certain…circumstances.

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

**Undisclosed desires**

**1.**

After having hit my snooze-button for the third time, I forced myself to get up out of bed and take a shower. Yawning, I straightened the covers of my double sized bed, then proceeded to walk over to the bathroom. I slipped out of my pyjamas and hopped into the shower. The warm cascading water was more than welcome on an early morning like this one and it always helped me to awaken and get rid of sleepiness.

Like always, I showered too long and realising I had only twenty minutes left until my first class of the first semester of my second year at university would start, I turned the faucet off and almost ran back to my bedroom to get dressed. I didn't want to be late on my first day. Luckily I had laid out my outfit for the day the night before, so I wouldn't lose any extra time in the morning on deciding what to wear. Knowing that these were the last days of summer, I took the opportunity to show off my legs by wearing high-waist denim shorts, combining them with high sandal heels and a somewhat loose fitting t-shirt, tucking it into the shorts. I quickly put in my favourite pair of golden hoop earrings and added some mascara to my eyelashes. I brushed my long, azure coloured hair that almost reached past my shoulder blades, but left them to air-dry, knowing my hair would dry in an instant when I'd fly to the university. I ate my breakfast fast and after having brushed my teeth, I grabbed my bag, left my apartment and took off to air out of sight.

* * *

To my own surprise I arrived a few minutes early. I dusted off my clothes, fixed my hair quickly and walked my way over to the big entrance of the building. I passed through the big gates to enter the courtyard where lots of students were standing in groups, reuniting after summer and catching up with each other. As I strode on my high heels to the doors of the main building, crossing the courtyard, I noticed lots of students, male and female, following me with their eyes and I found myself not caring about the looks they were giving. Some gave me looks of admiration, some of jealousy, some of desire, but it always came down to this; boys wanted me and girls wanted to be me.

I know what people think of me. They have all these different kinds of adjectives for me; beautiful, rich, smart, witty. And then the negative ones; superficial, bitchy, shallow, cocky etc. And I can't blame them for that, but there's more to me than meets the eye, especially now. I've grown and I've learned. I am no longer the little spoiled teenage brat. I am now more of a young woman thanks to my Saiyan heritage; Saiyans become adults at the age of 18, you know. They're a warrior's race, so they need to grow up fast so they can fight. I've never really been interested in fighting though and surprisingly enough my father was okay with that; to him, I'll always be his little princess. But things…change. People change and so have I. Everyone always expected me to follow in my mother's footsteps and take over CC, but I decided I wanted to live my own life, pursue my own dreams and aspirations. So here I am at 19 years old being a second-year Philosophy student at West-City University. When I told my family about my decision, my father had scoffed, my brother had laughed and my mother had smiled. I must admit I had found it quite funny as well; it did start out as a game for me. I can't deny that I like to play with things and with…people. I'll always have that tendency. But isn't that what life is? A big, silly game? For me pretty much everything always has been to be honest. But after the first year of studying, I became a tad more serious and I actually liked living on my own in my little apartment that my parents had bought for me. It made me feel independent. And I liked studying, learning new things and meeting new people. Oh, the _people_. It's always so much fun for me to observe people, especially those in my classes. There's so many different types; the serious, nerdy ones, the on-going party animals, the neutrals etc. But the males were all the same: they were _boys_. I liked toying with them, but it never got serious because they were _boys_ and I was a young _woman_ and they are no challenge, no fun for me, because they're always too willing, they give in so _easily_.

It confuses me though that I'm already a young adult at this age. My father still looks like he's in his late thirties or early forties. According to him, Saiyans retain their youthfulness so they can fight longer. For me, it means I can enjoy life and the games she offers longer.

I had walked through several halls when I arrived at the room where my first class would be. When I entered I saw lots of students had already taken their seat and my eyes scanned the room searching for the only real friend I had made last year, Paloma. I liked the red-hair coloured girl with green eyes because she didn't befriend me because I was rich or anything. I liked her because she was intelligent, funny, great in giving advice – though she didn't always follow her own advice. Moreover, she was honest and I could trust her. For me, trust is the key to every kind of relationship. Without trust, there's nothing.

She sat at the front row and stood up to wave her hands to show where she was sitting and I ran up to her to give her a hug, almost crushing her ribs doing so.

"Bulla! How have you been? Gosh, you've become even more sexy over the summer," she said while giving me a once over. If it wasn't for the fact I've seen her wound guy after guy around her finger whenever we went out, I'd think she was a lesbian.

I laughed her 'compliment' away and beamed at her.

"I've been great. What about you? How was your summer?"

"Oh, I'll tell you all about it during lunch, but first I need to give you a heads-up," Paloma said and I could tell by the way her emerald coloured eyes were gleaming she could hardly wait to tell the 'news'. I cocked my head to the side a little and raised my eyebrows in question.

"You see, before you were here, I talked to some of the other girls and they were all gushing over our new professor for Ethics," she continued excitedly.

"So?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well, it appears he's a major hottie," she said and almost squealed like a twelve-year old.

I rolled my eyes. Of course it was about a guy. Why else would she be sitting at the front? Instead of answering I took my notebook out of my bag along with a pen and a bottle of water and sat down. While I pretended I wasn't interested in the news about this new professor who according to the rumours appeared to be eye-candy, something deep inside me stirred lightly, curious about this man every girl in this room was gushing about and I recognised the feeling immediately; it was my insatiable hunger for taking on a challenge. It was a trait I had inherited from my Saiyan father, who always loved to take on a fight as long as it was challenging. For me this ever present desire for a challenge showed itself in a different form; I was always either unintentionally or with intention on the hunt for a new guy to tease and toy with. It was always about the challenge for me. The more effort it took me to seduce the guy, the more fun it was. That's why I liked the shy ones; the game lasted longer with them.

Paloma was talking to a girl next to her about god knows what and the rest of the students were all engaged in a conversation as well. I looked at the clock to see it was already past nine a.m. and groaned softly. Students were always expected to be in class in time, yet the professors themselves abused their authority to come in late. Sighing, I opened my textbook _The elements of Moral Philosophy _to the first chapter.

'_What is Morality?__'_

Intrigued by the title of the chapter, I zoned out all the babbling and started reading.

'_How do we ought to live and why?'_ I smiled inwardly at this thesis. My parents often used to have arguments about questions like this, my father being an alien and having had a different upbringing than my mom, an earthling. They definitely had different views on certain subjects concerning morality, but they always managed to kind of get along.

I hadn't noticed the sound of talking and laughing students had reduced to whispers and occasional giggles from excited girls when Paloma poked me softly in the side with her elbow. When she had gained my attention, she nodded in the direction of the desk where a seemingly young man stood. Paloma was nearly drooling.

"Saying he's a hottie was an understatement," she whispered, fanning herself.

I looked up at the man now, who had taken off his jacket and had hung it over the chair at his desk to roll up the sleeves of his white button-up shirt, that was tucked into his black pants. When he finished rolling up the second sleeve to his elbow, he walked over to the other side of the desk and sat down on top of it gracefully to look around the class. I cocked my head to the side as I found myself admiring how his white shirt hugged his chest rather tightly, then looking up at his face. He had a nose straight as an arrow, high cheekbones and beautiful, masculine jaws as if chiselled out of marble. His dark, spikey hair defied gravity, though one bang hung down over his forehead. While I took in the image of this – yes, I admit – handsome man, he ran a hand through his tousled hair while his eyes still scanned the room. Then, finally, our eyes briefly met and his gaze lingered for no longer than two seconds before he stood up, walking over to the blackboard behind him. I felt a smile tug on the corners of my mouth and noticed that strange, yet familiar kind of tugging deep inside me had returned, but now somewhat more evident and stronger than earlier.

I knew then that this man was going to be my next challenge.

* * *

**A/N: Confession time; I've never watched DBGT, so I barely know what kind of person Bulla is, but apparently she only appears in one major episode anyway. I hope my portrayal of her is somewhat correct or kind of resembles your image of a 19-year old Bulla. If not, then that's too bad. This is just my interpretation of her. Hope you like it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

**Undisclosed desires**

**2.**

The man who had become every single girl's – and probably some boys' – crush the moment he had entered the room was writing some things on the blackboard to which I didn't really pay attention to. When he turned around again, I took the opportunity to study his facial features once more. Something about him struck me as kind of odd. He didn't look like he was much older than 25, yet his eyes spoke out some kind of maturity that I couldn't quite seem to fathom. But there was a certain kind of youthful playfulness in them as well. His expression appeared hardened though, almost stoic. And then the way he moved; graceful, taking strides rather than steps. Yet his composure seemed somewhat stiff. Everything on his desk was neatly placed and he himself was neatly dressed, though not completely. He had been wearing a complete suit when he came in, but having the sleeves of his button-up shirt rolled up made his outfit instantly look a lot more casual. He was like a walking contradiction. Or perhaps I was just overanalysing things – something I tend to do when I observe people. What can I say? I'm from a rich family and I've had many encounters with people who wanted to befriend me so that they could make profits off of me. It's only natural that I've become cautious when meeting new people. I just prefer to know with what kind of person I'm dealing with.

Our professor took place on top of his desk again, letting one foot hang nonchalantly while the other still touched the ground. When he cleared his throat, the room fell silent.

"Good morning class. My name is Son Gohan and I will be your professor for Ethics for this semester," he spoke in a deep, masculine voice.

_Son Gohan?_ That name did strike me as familiar.

"On the blackboard I have written our programme for the next few weeks. We've got lots of different subjects and theories to talk about in a short amount of time, so I advise you to pay attention and take notes as I will be going over the material that is required for the examination. You'll have to read lots of the material yourself, as there isn't enough time during class for me to elaborate much on every single subject. You'll have to hand in two essays, the first one being in four weeks. There'll be one test at the end of the semester and there's only one chance to retake it. Any questions thus far?"

A blonde girl several seats away from me who was showing too much of her cleavage immediately raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Are you single, prof?" she asked smiling and a few girls, who I assumed as her friends, started giggling.

I rolled my eyes at the question, though I was wondering too myself. I looked back at our professor to gauge his reaction and saw the faintest of blushes colouring his cheeks. Cute. I had to bite my lip to hide my smile at his embarrassment.

"I'm afraid that's…irrelevant to the matter, miss," he spoke after regaining his composure, a hint of a smile remaining on his lips.

My eyes darted to his hands. No ring.

"Now, let's get started. Today we'll begin with discussing one of the most difficult questions there is in philosophy; what is morality? In order to answer that problematic question we're going back to the fifth century B.C. and back to Socrates, a classical Greek philosopher. I assume you've all heard of him before. The influences of this enigmatic figure have been felt in every age and will continue to do so, as this Athenian is the first of the classical philosophers who started trying to answer moral questions rather than metaphysical ones . His methods and views were often found strange by the conventions of fifth-century Athens, but it doesn't make him and his theories less interesting nor less important…"

As our professor told us the history of morality, I scribbled down notes like most of the other students. His voice made it pleasant to listen to his narration and I drank in every word, while watching him pace back and forth slowly in front of the blackboard, over to his desk and back again. The way he talked so animatedly and the way how he emphasized what he was saying by using hand motions showed how dedicated he was to his job and it made it all the more fun and interesting to listen to. However, every single time our eyes met, even though it would only be for no longer than two seconds, I felt an all too familiar kind of excitement running through my veins and I had to force myself to keep staying focused at the matter and not let my mind wander to other…thoughts.

After a while Paloma slid a little note to me. I let my eyes go over her handwriting.

'_Single or not? What do you think?'_

I looked at my friend sideways, raising one brow. She grinned at me. I shook my head smiling and wrote down an answer.

'_Writing little notes now? What are we, twelve?'_ I jotted down and slid the note back to the redhead.

'_I'm curious. I know you are too.'_

It was true. I was curious about this man and I definitely wanted to know more about him, but I decided to not reply and chewed on the end of my pen as I went back to paying attention to the last part of our professor's lecture.

"Nietzsche, however, wasn't too fond of morals. According to him, morals have actually been created by the weak, say, lower people of society, or even slaves. They were jealous of their lords who acted out of their own will, their own _desires_, and who were able to fulfil these desires. Thus the 'weaklings' resented the 'strong' ones and they started criticizing their lords, saying that what they were doing was wrong, often out of pure jealousy or out of resentment. Therefore Nietzsche thinks of morality as a disease, for what is wrong and what isn't has been determined by weaklings. However, he is not saying that we must discard all of our morals, no, he's merely stating we should or maybe even _must_ reconsider our morals, for times are changing and we live in the present, not in the past. Everything is always subject to change."

Our professor looked at me with his charcoal coloured eyes when he spoke that last sentence of his lecture and I felt a shiver run up my spine. Somehow it felt as if he meant more with those words, or maybe it was just me needlessly reading between the lines.

"Nietzsche tells us to embrace life and to not evade our will, our intentions, our desires," he continued, then paused for a moment.

"I'm afraid I've run out of time," he went on while looking at his watch, "so we'll continue next week. Are there any questions?"

When no one raised their hand, he dismissed the students and everyone started packing their bags, as did I. Some girls, including the big-breasted blonde, immediately rushed to our professor, swarming him like bees around honey. I told Paloma I'd catch up on her later and remained in my seat so that I could watch the quite entertaining show of the girls trying to get his number while he tried desperately to reject them without hurting their feelings, blushing profusely during the process and tugging nervously on his tie. I shook my head laughing inwardly as I watched the futile attempts of the girls at getting his number. Poor little things. When Blondie, her ego clearly wounded, and her clique finally left, I made my way over to the professor's desk and sat myself on top of it as he was packing his stuff into a briefcase.

_Time to get the game started._

He glanced up at me when I cleared my throat.

"Can I help you?"

"I see you've got yourself a fan club already, professor," I teased, at which the man chuckled, yet another blush colouring his cheeks to a pinkish tone.

"They're interested because I'm new bait, that's all," he replied.

"What if they're acting out of pure will and desire though? Is it wrong for them to do so?"

He looked at me with a smile on his lips, amused by my allusion to his lecture about Nietzsche's theory about morality.

Deciding I needed to step up my game, I leaned in a little and gazed into his eyes.

"Do _you_ indulge in your desires, professor?" I asked in a low voice, a sly smile on my lips.

Suddenly his gaze seemed to darken, as if his mood was changing.

Again I felt a thrilling excitement of some sort rushing through my body as he looked at me with those intense eyes. It made it hard for me to think and I felt almost hypnotised. But this wasn't how it was supposed to go; _he_ was _my_ challenge. I was the predator, he was the prey, not the other way around. That's how it always works for me. That's how it _should_ work for me, Bulla Brief.

"When resistance is futile, I do," his deep voice resonated through the whole room, making me feel the vibrations even in my body, causing tiny hairs on my neck to stand up as a shiver ran up my spine.

I swallowed hard and leaned back. The professor's gaze seemed to revert back to normal as he snapped out of it. He apologised to me – though I do not know exactly what for – before rushing out of the room, only to halt by the opening of the door and turning to me once more.

"Tell your mother I said hi, will you?"

And just like that he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Shortness, I know. But I had to either end the chapter here or make it a lot longer and I didn't feel like doing the latter, so yeah. Hope you don't mind. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. Tell me if there's something I can improve on. I like constructive criticism.

Btw, if Bulla is 19, how old would Gohan be? In his early forties right? Or older? I have no idea to be honest :')

I hope the philosophy stuff isn't boring you guys. I kinda need those philosophy theories to be in the story for the story to develop and to set the themes and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was so busy with my studies. Winter break is here now though, so I hope I can update a little more often. I hope y'all had a wonderful Christmas :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

**Undisclosed Desires**

**3.**

I realised I had unconsciously been staring in the direction of where my new professor had left for quite a while when I felt my cell-phone buzz for the third time in a row. I quickly snapped out of it and reached for the device in one of the front pockets of my denim shorts instead. Three new text messages from my best friend.

'_I'm at the fountain. xox'_

'_You still coming?'_

'_Hellooo?'_

Geez. Someone was rather impatient today. I looked at the clock and was rather surprised to see about half an hour had passed since professor Son Gohan's lecture had ended. _What the..? _ Apparently I had been sitting here for a little long indeed.

I got down from the professor's desk, placing my feet neatly on the floor, and picked up my bag from the floor to make my way out of the lecture room into the long halls of the university building. The other lectures had already started, so the empty halls were filled only by the sounds of my heels clicking rapidly on the floor.

The sun was shining brightly and nearly blinded me when I stepped outside into the open courtyard. My eyes scanned the place quickly and soon found Paloma sitting by herself at the fountain. The way the sunlight hit her combined with how the wind played with her hair made her head look like a wild fireball.

There were a few other students sitting on benches, enjoying the warm sunrays the late summer sun still provided. Summer would soon be over though.

After I had made my way over to the fountain, I sat myself down next to the redhead, beaming a bright smile at her. She, however, had her arms crossed and one brow raised in question. This was the look she'd always give me when she was demanding me to tell what was going on.

"Care to explain what took you so long?"

"I had something to ask our professor," I answered and opened my bag to get my bottle of water out.

I took a big gulp of water while I watched my friend's face. This time it was my turn to cock a brow in question when I saw a grin spread on her pale, but quite pretty face.

"Wait, did you succeed already?" she asked enthusiastically. I nearly choked in my water.

"What? No! Of course not, are you crazy?!" I almost squealed in disbelief.

Paloma's grin disappeared and her eyes narrowed, while she pursed her lips for a moment before answering.

"That I am, but that's old news. Anyway, you would do him if you got the opportunity, right?"

The sun felt a little too hot on the bare patches of my skin.

"Paloma, stop!" I said laughing, and playfully smacked her knee.

To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure if I actually dared to go that far. I mean, yes our new professor was quite the eye-candy and yes I wanted to challenge him…but would I actually sleep with him? It seemed too scandalous; he was our professor in Ethics after all. For now, I just wanted to toy a little with him and have some fun. Take steps, not leaps.

Instead of answering, I got up and grabbed my friend's hand. "Come, let's have lunch."

* * *

During lunch Paloma told me all about her summer; where she had gone on vacation for the first two weeks, where she had worked for the rest of the summer, who she had met, who her summer fling had been, how drunk she got that one night and slipped up, how she got the most horrible sunburn she had ever had, etcetera, etcetera. I made sure I nodded, smiled and gasped at the right moments.

Meanwhile my mind wandered back to the odd and somewhat tensed moment between my professor and me earlier that day. What was with his gaze darkening like he was some predator? And why did he want me to tell my mom hi for him? Did he know my mom personally? I bit my lip in thought as I pondered over those questions. Actually, with my mom being the owner of one of the most known companies – if not _the_ most known company – in the world it's not that strange he told me to give my mom his greetings. Maybe they had met once during a business meeting or something.

I was woken from my thoughts when Paloma pinched the bare skin on my forearm so hard that even I, a half breed Saiyan, found it rather painful. In a reflex I immediately pulled my arm back and rubbed the spot with my free hand.

"Ow! What did I do to deserve that?" I asked, scowling at my friend.

"Well, you didn't listen. I was asking you about that party."

"Wait, what party?"

My friend rolled her emerald green eyes at my obliviousness.

"The one that's next Friday as an opening party for the new year. You're going, right?"

A party? Of course I was going. I loved parties. Although, sometimes it was hard to go out, because not only did I have an overprotective father, but also an overprotective brother who was ordered by my alien father to keep an eye on me. Why I do not know, because just as I knew myself, they too knew damn well that I was perfectly capable of defending myself if a guy was to harass me or something. Sure I didn't train as hard as my father and brother did, or actually I didn't train at all, but I was still at least a tenfold stronger than a human male. My Saiyan blood granted me that strength. I could easily kick one's human ass if I wanted or needed to. Unfortunately for me though, my stubborn father decided to overlook that fact. After all, he still saw me as his _little princess _and I highly doubted that would ever change.

"Of course. Sounds like fun. Do you have an outfit yet?"

Paloma shook her head while she chewed the last bit of her sandwich.

"Let's go then, we've got some serious shopping to do," I said and jumped up excitedly.

* * *

I was trying on yet another party dress I had picked out, while my best friend was trying on hers in the fitting room next to me. These were the times I would be thankful for having inherited my parent's genes; I had my mom's curvy body, yet a slender and somewhat athletic build thanks to my father's Saiyan genetics. I don't want to brag, but pretty much every dress fits me perfectly. This one did as well. The rather tight burgundy coloured fabric hugged me in all the right places, making me appear sexy without looking trashy.

I stepped out of my fitting room and knocked on Paloma's door.

"I want to see your dress, open your door," I said with enthusiasm.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"It's too naked and embarrassing!"

"Oh come on, let me see!"

When Paloma didn't come out after that, I opened the door myself and pulled her out so that we could both see our dresses better in the big mirror. My mouth fell open when I saw Paloma in her dress. She looked absolutely stunning. Like me, her dress was rather tight, but it was black instead of red, and it was long-sleeved with an open back. One wouldn't expect her to be so, but Paloma wasn't too comfortable with showing off bare skin in public, though I did not see any reason why. She was a little less curvy than I was, but gorgeous nonetheless and I'm saying that as a straight girl.

"I don't know about this one, Bulla…what do you think?"

"I think you look smashing. You are _so_ going to wear that!"

"It's so…revealing though."

"Believe me, you look absolutely amazing in it. Now all we've got to do is find a pair of killer heels to go with it. Come, let's pay for these and go on the hunt for shoes."

"But Bulla, I uhm…" she paused for a moment and bit her lip. "I don't think I can afford this one. I still have to pay my rent and my other bills. I also haven't bought all our study books yet and – "

"Shh, don't worry about that. This is on me, okay?"

My friend now turned to look directly at me, her eyebrows set in a scowl.

"You are _not_ going to pay for this. I don't even need this," she said looking down at her little black dress and making some kind of hand gesture. "Besides, I still have some other stuff at home that I can wear. It may not be as nice as this dress, but…" she continued and shrugged at the end of her sentence.

I shook my head and pushed her back into the fitting room, closing the little door when she was inside.

"I'm buying that dress for you and no 'buts', or else I won't come to the party myself, capiche?"

A sly smile crept on my lips as I heard my friend sigh in admission.

It took us about two extra hours to find the perfect heels, along with a clutch and some other accessories. What can I say? I'm a woman and I love shopping, especially with my friend. She'd tell me exactly what she thought so that I wouldn't come home with things that were a waste of money. Unfortunately though my red-haired friend didn't come from such a wealthy family as I did, but I didn't mind paying for her stuff every now and then. She was my friend after all, and friends help each other out.

* * *

The week went by pretty fast. I didn't even had that much classes a day, but I already had quite a lot of homework. Most of it was just reading though. While all those philosophical theories and ideas of those crazy philosophers were interesting, they could get quite boring too, as well as confusing. Luckily I had inherited my mother's gifted brain. I just needed motivation, focus and discipline to get to work – something I sometimes lacked, especially when I had a party to go to.

It was Friday night and Paloma and I were getting ready for the party at my place. I had just finished putting on my make-up when my cell phone started buzzing on my night stand. I looked at the little screen and immediately picked up when I saw it was my mom. My mom wasn't the most patient woman in the world, so I didn't let her wait. I gestured for Paloma to be silent.

"Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" my mom's voice sounded through the phone.

"I'm doing fine, mom. What about you and dad?"

"We're doing just fine. Hey, how was your week?"

"It went well. Oh, that reminds me…my new professor in Ethics, a man called Son Gohan, told me to say hi to you."

My eyebrows drew together in a slight frown when my mom remained silent for a little too long at the other end of the phone.

"Mom? You still there?"

"Yes, sorry. It's just that I'm a little surprised; I haven't heard from the Son family in a long time."

"So you do know each other? How do I not know him?"

"His family and ours used to be friends, but things…changed."

Before I could ask what she meant by that, she went on answering my second question.

"You were still young when you first met him, so you probably don't remember. Anyway, How are he and his wife doing?"

Wife? He has a wife? I didn't spot a wedding band on his finger the other day.

"Uhm, I don't know. We didn't really talk."

That was a lie. Son Gohan and I _had_ talked that day, but it was a weird little conversation that I probably shouldn't – or at least didn't want to – mention to my mom.

"Oh, okay. So what are you up to tonight?"

Well there it was. I rolled my eyes as I easily detected the suspicion in my mom's voice, though I knew she tried to ask it nonchalantly.

I pursed my lips in thought while I quickly contemplated whether I should tell her about the party or not. I knew my mom was calling just to find out if I was going out or not, so that if I _was_ going out, she could send my brother to keep an eye on me. I didn't like to lie, but telling the truth partially would have to do for this time.

"I'm hanging out with Paloma. As a matter of fact, she's here right now," I answered.

I quickly told my mom to say hi to my dad and then hung up before she'd ask any more questions about my plans for that night. I didn't like keeping things from them, but it's just that I wanted to go out once and have fun without my brother's prying eyes on me the whole night.

Paloma and I were both wearing our new dresses. Mine was a lovely, burgundy red coloured piece that was somewhat short, but it had a high scoop neck. I always made sure I was showing off either my long legs, or my cleavage, but never both at the same time. It's kind of a golden rule for women when wearing a dress.

We decided we'd first go to a bar to get something to drink, a place where the music wasn't too loud, so that we could talk without having to scream in each other's ears. Although we were both wearing high heels, we figured we could just go walking since the bar we wanted to go to was only about 15 minutes a walk from where I lived.

As my sensitive Saiyan ears picked up the sound from the buzzing city life up ahead, I immediately felt excitement running through my veins. After all, it's been a while since the last time I went out. This night was going to be good.

We entered the bar at around 10 PM to find it was already pretty crowded. While Paloma looked for a table for us, I headed over to the bar to get us some drinks.

My heart made a little leap when I recognised a certain man sitting across the bar by himself. As our eyes met, I felt a smile tug on the corners of my mouth.

I contemplated going over to him and say hi, since I had to wait for our drinks anyway. Or would it be weird to go up to him? But I was granted no time to think about that, because my feet were already impulsively moving towards him, almost unconsciously. I took place on the bar stool next to my professor, who eyed me curiously. Then I crossed my legs and casually threw my long hair back over my shoulder.

"So, does your wife know you're here?" I asked, unable to hide my smirk.

This might just turn into an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ugh, finals until mid-February. I hope I'll be able to update in between the busyness. But if not, you'll know why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

**Undisclosed Desires**

**4.**

For a moment the look on professor Son's face gave away his surprise, but he seemed to quickly regain his composure. He actually even dared to cock an eyebrow at me.

"Does your father know you're here?" he asked, his eyes glistening with proud amusement.

My smirk disappeared. I narrowed my eyes a little at him while my mind went back to the conversation I had with my mom about an hour ago. My mom had said they had been friends in the past, but my professor looked way too young to be my mom's childhood friend. I decided to ignore his question so I could ask my own.

"How old are you again?" I asked while looking him straight in the eyes.

He chuckled. I didn't understand why it was funny.

"The question is, how old are _you_?"

Again he was turning the tables, and it confused me, because I wasn't used to it happening; I was always the one in control.

"You shouldn't be having that," he continued and gave a little nod to the drinks I had ordered that were placed in front of me by the bartender.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You don't have to castigate me."

"Apparently I do. You're too young to have that."

"And why would you care?"

"Because I teach Ethics. Therefore I should do what is right morally, and what is right by law. Everyone should actually."

"We're not in class now, though."

"You still have to obey the law," he replied while emphasising the word 'obey'.

"Yeah, well, I may have an issue with obeying."

His expression changed and his eyes got that odd glint again that I couldn't quite seem to fathom. His playful smirk disappeared, and though his eyes were already pitch black, they seemed to darken even more, though in a different way. I felt myself getting pulled closer to him, as if my body was reacting to some kind of force. It was crowded in the bar and I vaguely felt people brushing softly against me as they passed by, but I was barely aware of my surroundings. I couldn't seem to focus, until I bumped into something forcing my legs to stop moving. I looked down to see I was standing between his legs, leaning against his barstool and frowned. When had I gotten off my barstool?

I quickly took a step back to create more space between us and sat down on my barstool again, feeling flustered. When I looked back up, the professor's gaze had reverted back to normal. He gave me a rather innocent smile while he got up to put on his jacket. I had to tilt my head back to meet his eyes. He was tall.

"Be safe tonight, Bulla. See you at Monday's class."

And with that he left briskly, leaving me standing alone at the bar dumbfounded. It was the second time he had left me feeling like that, but I wouldn't let it happen anymore. This was _my _game. I took a deep breath, straightened my posture and grabbed the drinks from the bar. I was about to turn around and go search for Paloma when someone touched my shoulder. It was my friend herself.

"I figured I should see what took you so long. I thought some guy had kidnapped you," my red-haired friend said as she went to sit herself down on the barstool that had been occupied by our professor not even a mere minute ago.

"Nah, it just took a little while for our drinks to be made," I said while I handed one Long Island Iced Tea over to her.

Why I didn't just tell her the truth about just having encountered our professor? I didn't really know either. You see, some philosophers say that we humans are all driven by will, but I personally feel like we sometimes just do things without really having an explanation for it. Sometimes we just do.

And so I lifted my glass and held it against my friend's. "Cheers."

* * *

We left the bar to go to the party after we both had finished our second drink. Paloma was already a little too giggly for a sober person. She was such a lightweight. I on the other hand didn't feel the slightest of effects, since the alcohol was already filtered out of my system due to fast metabolism, something that was typical for a Saiyan. It takes a lot for a Saiyan to get drunk, even for me, a half-breed. I don't mind though; I actually much rather prefer to stay aware of the things I'm saying and doing, for I always need to be in control.

The party was at one of our classmate's place, which was located in the outskirts of West-City. Honestly, I had slight doubts about going to that place, because the outskirts of the city weren't exactly the safest places to be in the middle of the night for two young women like us. Sure, I could defend myself, but Paloma couldn't, so I was rather worried for her than for myself. As soon as we got to the party though, my worries flew right out of the window.

The place was _crowded_. There were probably about 50 people, but our classmate's place really wasn't that big, so it looked like there was a big mass of people. As my friend and I made our way over to one of our classmates, I felt the bass of the music thumping in my feet. Wasn't it illegal to have the music turned up so loud? I mentally facepalmed at that question, because seriously, who would care about loud music in _this_ neighbourhood where so many other illegal activities happened?

"Bulla, this is Viviana, the host of this party. She's actually from Spain, but she decided to transfer to West-City University to finish her bachelor Philosophy here. Isn't that exciting?" Paloma beamed, as she introduced me to one of our apparently new classmates.

The girl held out a hand to me and I took it with a friendly smile on my face.

"Olá, mi nombre es Bulla. ¿Cómo estás?" I asked, trying to be polite.

Viviana squeezed my hand lightly and let out a loud laugh of which the sound was so joyful that I had to laugh a little too, though I felt a little embarrassed as well. Was my pronunciation of Spanish really that bad?

"You know, I can speak English just like you, but to answer your question: ¡_muy bien_!" the new girl responded, flashing a dazzling smile. She did have a Spanish accent going on though.

"Here, take this," she continued as she handed both Paloma and me over one shot each, "it's tradition. Drink it in one gulp."

I just in time fought the impulse to scrunch my nose when I smelled the liquid, instead holding my breath and bringing the tiny glass to my lips. I looked at my red-haired friend, who nodded vehemently to encourage me to down the drink quickly. Well it was rude to refuse, right?

My throat was burning as soon as I had swallowed the transparent liquid down. I tried hard not to cough and look cool. Viviana was laughing and clapping her hands like a happy schoolgirl. She radiated with infectious joy and I felt myself laughing along with her. As I looked to my left I saw Paloma lifting her hand balled into a fist into the air, which was followed by a loud: let's party!

The vibe of the party was amazing: everyone was happy, laughing and dancing. By the way Viviana effortlessly moved her body to the music one could easily tell she was from Spanish descent. It was as if she was one with the music. Paloma on the other hand busted out some random dance moves, since she was too drunk to be able to fully control her movements. It was quite an amusing sight to behold.

After a while I excused myself from them to visit the bathroom, for which I of course had to cross the crowded room to get to the hallway first. I had to squirm my way through the dancing crowd, occasionally having to slap away a random male's hand that travelled dangerously low down my back.

Finally I managed to get to the bathroom. As I opened the door, I accidentally walked into someone, nearly knocking the person over. Oh how wonderful, it was the annoying blonde from Monday's class.

"What the hell?! Watch where you're going, brat," her snappy voice sounded.

"No need to react like that," I responded coolly.

The girl suddenly tucked a finger into the neckline of my dress, pulling me closer to her until our noses were almost touching.

"Listen, _moron_, I don't like you, okay? You piss me off just with your existence. I don't care your mother is filthy rich, you are nothing, absolutely _nothing_," she spat while doing her best to look intimidating. "Now get out of my way."

"Not if you don't ask me nicely."

When I didn't move, she tried to shove me away, of course to no avail.

"Bitch, I said move!" she said in a raised voice and tried to push me aside more forcefully. Okay, now she was pissing me off.

I put my index-finger against her chest and pushed her back in a swift and simple movement. She fell down on her behind with a shocked expression on her face. I couldn't help but smile.

"Freak!" she exclaimed and fled out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut in the process.

It was almost completely silent in here, though I could still hear – _and feel_ – the bass from the music that was blasting out of the speakers in the living room.

I turned on the faucet to let cold water flow over my wrists to cool down a bit as I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my smile disappearing. Am I really a freak, being half-alien, half human? What does that make me? Where do I truly belong? With _who_ do I belong? Am I even supposed to exist?

My brother seemed to be way more alien than human. He was incredibly strong, way too strong for a human being to ever comprehend. But not only was he inhumanly strong, he was just…different. Did that mean I could be like that too? That maybe I was suppressing my Saiyan side?

My thoughts were interrupted when someone barged into the bathroom, startling me doing so. My eyes caught a figure with flaming red hair stumbling to the toilet. I turned around to see that it was Paloma, sitting on her knees now in front of the toilet, even paler than she normally was.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good, Bulla." Her words came out slurred. And then her head was hanging above the toilet and I heard those disgusting sounds. Puking people – I hated that. But she was my friend, so I rushed to her side immediately and kneeled down next to her, pulling her hair away from her face while holding my breath. Thank god for Saiyan lungs.

We left not long after Paloma had poured out her stomach's content. She badly needed to go home and sober out. I told Paloma to wait outside in the fresh air, so that I could quickly thank Viviana for the party and say goodbye.

The fresh air was more than welcome and I breathed in like it was for the first time I've ever taken a breath. My friend had taken off her high-heeled shoes, standing barefoot on the pavement, looking like a mess, honestly.

"Come, let's get you home," I said and pulled her close to me to support her.

Luckily she lived very near, so we wouldn't have to walk very long. She kept on saying really random things, things that made me laugh. And then something random that kind of surprised me.

"Why are we walking, Bulla? Can't we go fly? I want you to teach me how to fly, so that one day, we could go fly all over the world and see everything we want to see. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

I smiled, though my friend couldn't see that. "Maybe one day, but for now you must rest," I answered as we arrived at her front door.

She fumbled a while with her keys, but eventually managed to get inside and once she was, I turned around to head home myself.

Left, right, then right again, then left...or was it right?

Crap, I forgot which way I had to go to get out of the outskirts and back into the centre of the city. I could've just flown straight from Paloma's house, but I didn't want to risk anyone seeing me. I wasn't sure yet if I was alone. Perhaps someone was watching.

As I walked through the city, my mind went back over my second encounter with professor Son Gohan. He hadn't even answered my questions. Wasn't that a little rude? I made a mental note to just ask him again when I'd see him in class next Monday.

My heels clicked fast on the pavement, creating a rhythmic sound. It was getting chilly at night and I hadn't brought a coat with me, since I hadn't plan on roaming the city at night. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

As I walked past an alley, I paused. That alley looked familiar. Yes, Paloma and I have used it as a short-cut quite often. I sighed in relief, happy that I found a way to get home quickly. I could hear people talking on the streets in the far distance – or maybe in the not so far distance. As I walked back and turned into the alley, looking at the ground as I was walking so that I wouldn't trip over all the mess that was there, movement ahead of me caught my eye. I instantly snapped my head up. It was dark, but those two figures in the alley were definitely men blocking the way.

"Hey, where are you going, baby doll?" one of the men asked.

I immediately turned on my heel, ready to walk away, but bumped into someone. Someone _big_. I looked back to see the men behind me were getting closer, too close. A heavy, gravelly voice made me turn back to look at the big dude.

"You know, a pretty young lady like you shouldn't walk the streets alone at this time of day. It could be dangerous."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First of all, a thousand apologies from me to you for not having updated in months. Secondly, I just hope there are still some people interested in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

Undisclosed Desires

5.

"_Great. Just great," _I thought.

I knew I shouldn't have gone into that alley. Which _thinking_ woman does that in the middle of the night anyway, when she's all by herself? But this wasn't really the right moment to get annoyed with myself for doing something irresponsible; I was being surrounded by four men who had plans for me I didn't fully know, but I knew they had bad intentions and I knew I certainly did not want to be a part of them. What did they have in mind on doing with me anyway? Beat me up? Kidnap me? Rape me? Make me a prostitute?

I had to think and act fast, but I wasn't sure if I had to wait for one of them to make a move first or if I just had to take them out immediately. That is, if I was able to do so. My eyes darted from one man to the other, still calculating what to do. Then one of the men, a guy who wore his long, black hair in a braid, suddenly spoke up.

"Hey boss, isn't this the girl from Capsule Corporation? Mrs. Briefs' daughter?"

He had an accent going on. French maybe?

Another man immediately snapped his head to look at him, then back at me while narrowing his eyes. Chills ran over my back when he looked at me like that with those piercing, ice blue eyes of his.

"Hey, yeah, Jean is right, boss. This is her," the big, bulky guy with the gravelly voice now said. "We could make lots of money with this one," he continued and looked down at me with an eerie grin spread on his face.

Make lots of money with me how? By kidnapping me and keeping me hostage to demand a ransom from my parents? What a joke. My dad would track them down and rip off their heads, but of course not before making them suffer first.

It would not come that far though, because I was going to get out of here myself. However, they knew my identity, which meant I could not simply fly away right there and then before things escalated. They would witness it and most probably spread the word that Bulla Briefs, daughter of the head of Capsule Corporation, was some kind of inhuman being with the ability to fly. Some _freak_.

No, flying away wasn't an option. My mother would get pretty pissed if the press would come knocking on our door asking questions about our nature. It had been hard enough for her to keep telling my dad to keep a low profile and stop trying to demonstrate his real powers.

But…maybe I didn't want to fly away anyway. Isn't that what cowards do? Running away and fleeing? Or would that be the better decision? To prevent things from getting out of hand?

The blue-eyed man grabbed something out of his pockets and handed it over to creepy guy number four, who was wearing a dark hoodie, which made it hard for me to discern his facial features.

"Go and get the van ready. We're taking her with us. If you guys are right and this really is a member of the Briefs family, then we'll be drowning in wealth in no time," he spoke in a business-like voice and gave a nod to the man in the hoodie as a sign that he needed to go.

"Can we get our share of fun with her first, boss?" the man with the braid asked and took a step closer to me.

"No," his boss answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on, boss, look how pretty she is," the man tried, and reached out one of his arms to me.

I realized this was an opportunity I had to take to make my move, so I grabbed his arm, pulling him towards me in a fast motion, and threw him right over my shoulder with ease. Self-defence.

"What the– ?!"

The man landed on the hard ground behind me, and I heard a nauseating crack, followed by a loud, ear-piercing scream.

The adrenaline pumped through my veins as I realized I had taken one of them down in just one simple movement. I could hardly believe it was that easy to defeat a human being. I knew I was stronger than a regular human, given the fact I was part Saiyan, but these were men, scary and dangerous men, who were all bigger than I was. Moreover, they definitely looked a lot tougher than me, but then again, appearances can be deceiving.

I easily dodged when the biggest of them assaulted me next, throwing himself at me and trying to catch me with those ridiculously huge arms of his. I simply stepped aside to avoid getting caught in his massive arms, it was just that easy. He made another attempt to capture me, but it was again a fruitless try. All muscle, no brain.

The look on his face was one of confusion mixed with annoyance. He obviously wasn't used to getting resistance, especially not from a girl who was barely half his size. It was pretty hilarious actually; it was fun in a different kind of way. And I loved myself some fun.

And so I toyed with the big guy a little longer, letting the fight drag on for a while, and while I did that, I felt the corners of my mouth tug up in a smirk. The way he growled trying to intimidate me was nothing more than a joke to me.

While the way I moved effortlessly felt kind of foreign, it felt oddly familiar as well. Like a soccer player who hasn't played for years and therefore became a little rusty, but is getting back into the game again and re-familiarizing himself with the movements.

One thing was apparent though, namely that I felt confident in my actions. I was in my element; I was in control and enjoying the feeling of being the superior one in strength.

However, fun always ends, it's not something that's meant to last. It was getting boring now anyway; blocking a punch here, another one there. It simply became repetitive and rather dull, so I ended the fight, sending Mr. Muscles soaring through the sky by high-kicking him in the face. He landed with somewhere further down the alley on top of a bunch of trash cans, which made a rattling sound when the heavy body crashed onto them.

"_Right where he belongs,"_ I thought to myself.

The first guy I had taken out was still lying on the floor, cursing and moaning in pain. I simply stepped over him to get to my next target; their boss.

I could see the fear in his eyes – or did I smell it? As I got closer to him, he backed up against the wall of the alley, flattening his back, trying to disappear into the brick wall, wanting the bricks to take him and free him from me.

In a way, I despised this man more than his henchmen; this guy was the head of them, this guy was the one giving them orders, this guy was the one who orchestrated their plans. It was his sick mind that was the cause; his henchmen were just too dumb to see they were doing wrong in whatever they were doing with young women like me.

As the man stood in front of me shivering in fear beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, glistening in the scarce light provided by the stars. This man was just so pitiful, he was nothing without his henchmen but a scared, little man. Laughter escaped my throat into the silent night, echoing in the obscure alley.

I contemplated what to do with him. How could I make him pay?

His heart was beating fast, rapid and loud thumps that were easily registered by my superhuman ears. His breaths were shallow, similar to those of a prey who's too afraid to breathe near its predator. And that was exactly what this was; he was my prey, I was the predator, though at the beginning of the confrontation it had been the other way around. But when one underestimates the other, the tables can easily be turned.

And so now it was this pitiful man who felt threatened, who was pressing himself so hard into the cool wall behind him as if trying to get absorbed by it. The stones wouldn't save him from me though. I was in charge of everything happening right there in that moment. I could make him suffer in any way I wanted.

Then realization of what I was doing suddenly hit me. I was revelling in the feeling of joy and power while I saw my opponent bathing in fear, fear for me and for _death_. I knew then that I had to stop, that it had been enough. There was no need in inflicting actual physical damage, because I had already won mentally. Besides, I was not a heartless freak; I would show him mercy.

And so I leaned in, bringing my mouth next to the man's ear.

"Run," I whispered.

And he did.

I shook my head as I watched that piece of scum, that coward run off, out of the alley and into the dead of night. He had left his henchmen by themselves, abandoning those helpless souls in despair on the floor in a dark alley. What a poor leader.

I walked away a few steps from the men and after shooting a final glance over my shoulder at the pathetic fools, I shot right up into the starry sky.

* * *

It was nice to be able to fly around unnoticed, soar through the sky and let the cool night air calm me down. Adrenaline still rushed through me from my encounter with those villains. It's been the first time I've used my Saiyan side – my 'warrior' side, that is. It was confusing how natural it felt to me though, how natural it felt to perform those fighting moves. On the other hand, it was in my DNA after all to fight, not just because I was the daughter of a proud man who certainly wasn't the kind to flee from a confrontation, but because I had the blood of an alien warrior's race running through my veins.

At least, that's what my father always told my mom whenever she wanted Trunks to not train with dad and work on CC stuff with her instead. You see, we didn't really have anyone to compare ourselves with. Everyone else from my father's race has been wiped out decades ago, long before Trunks and I were even born. There was no reference-material, so to speak. Thus it was hard to tell whether or not my dad was right about us being natural warriors.

I didn't really question my father either though. He certainly had a temper – though it's been decreasing over the years according to my mom – and I've seen him spar with my half-Saiyan brother a few times when we were supposed to have a nice, calm family pick-nick in the woods back in the old days. But that was usually just fooling around for them, because my mom would get absolutely furious if they'd turn a pick-nick that was supposed to be peaceful in a full-out sparring session with both of them ending up battered and bruised.

Seeing them just fool around made me rather curious to see them in a real fight, and so one time I decided to go to the gravity room and peek in while they were training in there, thinking it was a good idea.

I had just opened the door of the gravity room to peek in, but it was too late to evade the energy blast that was coming my way. Since I was untrained and simply too weak to not be affected by such a blow, it caused me quite some head damage and even amnesia. Or at least, that's what I've been told to be the reason why ever since that day there have been gaps in my memories, blank spots in that needed to be filled in. I myself honestly couldn't even recall anything of the day I supposedly went to the gravity room.

I must have been about 14 or 15 years old that day, back when I was still a rebellious teen and did things just to defy my parents, just like any other pubescent child. The difference between me and other teens though was that they didn't have a Saiyan prince for a father nor a half-alien brother who fire energy blasts out of their hands.

It's safe to say I learned from my mistake, trying to sneak into the gravity room that day. I now had to pay the price for my foolishness by suffering the consequences of that action for the rest of my life.

I touched down on the ground behind a building near my apartment to continue walking instead. As I walked along the pavement, I caught my own reflection in the windows of the parked cars and stopped to look at my mirrored image.

_Freak._

"_Was I?" _I thought as I took a step closer to a car to study my features.

In the window of the vehicle I saw the reflection of a young woman who could easily pass for a human. But I wasn't, at least not a hundred per cent. Now, did that immediately mean that I was a freak, just because I wasn't completely human? Because I was different? Simply because I wasn't normal? But then again, what does 'normal' even mean? Isn't that just a stupid, subjective word used by society to judge others by their standards? Because that's what people are: judgemental.

I took a deep breath and shook my head letting out a sigh. Since when did I even care about what others thought of me?

Blondie didn't know me at all nor did she know the truth, and therefore her opinion about me was of no value nor importance to me. Besides, I had other things to worry about and focus on. Like solving the puzzle and mystery that was professor Son Gohan.


End file.
